


we'll shoot across the sky

by michaelsc0fields



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Earth 2 - Freeform, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Future Captain Canary, Gen, I didn't know how much I wanted Sara/Lisa friendship, Prison Break AU, hero/villain au, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6863014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelsc0fields/pseuds/michaelsc0fields
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of one shots and drabbles written in response to prompts on tumblr. Mostly Captain Canary with some Rogue Canary BroT3  and general team friendship.</p><p>Feel free to send prompts on tumblr or in the comments here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. AU: Prison Break

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my collection of one shots and drabbles! I hope you enjoy your stay. title is from hymn for the weekend. 
> 
> most chapters will have an a/n with a bit of background detail because apparently i can't reply to a prompt without making up some detailed backstory first.
> 
> a/n - so len and mick are prisoners, sara is head guard bc she wanted to be police but her dad refused to let her so she became a prison guard to spite him and worked her way up because she was so collected and could keep the prisoners in line (I know a female guard wouldn’t work at a male prison but shh) 
> 
> i don’t own the quotes from lot and pb that are thrown in here or the shows themselves.

“I was just part of your plan.” Sara pressed her lips together so hard they turned white, fighting off the tears that she refused to shed for this deceitful convict.

“I’d apologise but I’m not sorry.” Even when confronted with an emotional situation, Leonard remained cool and collected and painfully honest. “Mick is my partner. I promised to break him out and I will. With your help.”

Sara’s jaw dropped. “Why would I help you? You lied to me. You used me. I was just your way into the guards’ quarters so you could climb out that fucking window!”

Leonard smirked at her. “You’re going to help me, because you’re going to come with us.”   
“What?” Sara had gone past anger and straight into disbelief. 

Leonard stalked forward, crowding into her space. “I know you’re not happy living in daddy’s shadow.” He hissed. “You’re quick and tough and made for more than this, Sara, you know it and I know it. Being in here, it’s made me think of what the future holds for me. And you. And me and you.” 

Sara stared at him. “You’re insane.” She shook her head and turned on her heel. 

Leonard watched her walk away with the closest thing to regret he could muster. He had hoped to just lift the keys from Sara at the first possible opportunity, but he hadn’t accounted for her being a lot quicker than he thought. She hadn’t caught hIm stealing her keys, thank god, but a snarky comment about keeping his hands to himself later and he was intrigued about the tiny blonde who kept the prison running smoothly. Routine checks became the highlight of his day and he knew when she snuck him a pack of cards through the bars of his cell that she at least appreciated his company too.

“It was real, Sara. You and me.”

She didn’t turn round, just froze in the doorway for a second. He half expected a cutting reply but after a moment of silence she left.

That night, Leonard bundled Mick towards Sara’s office. The guards were onto them and approaching fast. If they couldn’t get into this room to the window that led to the cable they could scale to get over the wall, they were made and it would be extra years for both of them. After Leonard’s earlier and final conversation with Sara, he doubted he would be getting out of prison today.

Closing his eyes, he grasped the handle and pulled.

The door swung open.


	2. AU: Len is a hero, Sara is a bad guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n - this started off as a tiny drabble then the head canon kind of grew and this happened. it’s still quite short but i think i might write more based on this universe in the future if people like it.

“Canary.”

“Cold.”

Captain Cold sighed and lowered his gun. “You know I can’t let you do this.” 

“I know you can’t do a damn thing to stop me.” The White Canary countered, a smirk dancing prettily across her lips, the only feature completely visible between the darkness of the corridor and the mask drawn across her face.

It was a familiar routine. The rise in crime in Central City had spurred Leonard to do something about it, leading to his donning the code name Captain Cold and becoming a vigilante at night while he kept up his ‘normal’ life as a businessman at Smoak Industries. Eventually Mick and Lisa had cottoned on and demanded to be let in on the action, which Leonard very reluctantly allowed. Between Captain Cold, Heatwave and The Golden Glider, the crime rate had dropped and Iron Heights was fit to burst. There wasn’t a criminal who could stand in their way.

Until her.

The White Canary, a thief with an eye for expensive jewels and priceless treasures. No matter the situation, she always managed to slip through their grasp; well, Leonard’s grasp.

Mick grumbled that he had a soft spot for her because she was a girl; Lisa pointed out that he’d caught several female criminals in the past. No, she had smirked in her annoying little sister fashion, Lenny likes this one. 

“Come on, Cold,” The Canary taunted. “How many times have we got to do this? We both know how it’s going to play out.” 

“It doesn’t have to be like this, you know.” Leonard took a step towards her, noticing how she tensed slightly. “You don’t have to do this, stealing to survive. We could help you… You could help us.” 

The Canary scoffed. “Join your little gang and spend my days plotting adventures in the Ice Cave?”

Beneath his mask and the furred hood of the parka, Cold looked offended. “We don’t call it that.” 

“Whatever.” The Canary snorted, before her expression softened slightly. She copied him, taking a step forward so they were only inches apart. Her hand gently came up to settle on his chest, fingers stretching over his heart that was beating faster than normal under his layers of clothing. She seemed transfixed at the sight of her hand against his body, head tilting to the side before raising to look at him. 

Masked eyes met and The Canary offered him a helpless shrug. 

“That’s just the way it is.” Her voice came out almost as a whisper, then she was surging onto her toes to brush her lips chastely against his. 

He barely had a chance to respond before he felt a sharp pain in his temple and everything went black.

“Sorry, Cold.” The Canary stepped over the prone body of her enemy, slipping the knife she’d hit him with the handle of back into its sheath. “Just the way it is.” She added, ruefully, wiping her smudged lipstick before running through the corridor to where her prize awaited.  
-  
Leonard sat at the desk of his day job with a pounding headache. He had three reports to write before the end of the day, a bruised lump throbbing at his temple and the memory of the night before playing on a loop in his head. The warmth of her hand through the material of his parka, the scent of leather and fruity shampoo, how her lipstick tasted of vanilla-

“Argh!” Leonard brought his hand onto the table with a thud.

“Len? Sorry to disturb you, but I thought you could use a- oh my god, what happened?” Sara Lance, the advertising assistant from the office over the corridor to him, breezed through with two takeout cups of coffee that she immediately set down at the sight of him. In a second she was around his desk, tilting his head to examine the bruising he was sporting next to his right eye. 

“Rogue elbow during football practice,” he drawled, gently batting away her hands. Ever since Sara had barged into his office and his life and practically demanded a friendship from him, he’d become skilled at lying to her; he and Mick’s imaginary football team covered for the scrapes he displayed, home emergencies phoned in by Lisa afforded him the chance to leave early without question.

“It looks really bad…” Sara tried to reach for him again, but he stood up, effectively cutting her short as he smirked down at her.

“Careful, Lance, anyone would think you might care.” He teased, reaching for one of the coffee cups, knowing it was his. 

Sara rolled her eyes. “You know I don’t.” She retorted gently. She glanced at his computer screen where only the title of his report currently flashed. “You might want to get a move on with that. Wouldn’t want Miss Smoak to think her star employee has a case of writer’s block.”   
Leonard rolled his eyes. “Why are you always on my case, Lance?”

Sara grinned, turning to go, the bouncing of her hair over her shoulders allowing the smell of fruit shampoo to float up to greet him as she grabbed her coffee and made to leave his office. “That’s just the way it is.”


	3. Mick gives Sara the ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow! i just take this chance to say how overwhelmed i am by the response to these little drabbles and my other fic 'i never know why, i only know who'. i haven't written in years and only really started again for a bit of stress relief so all your amazing comments mean the absolute world to me! in reply to all the requests for continuations for the prison break and hero/villain aus, i will definitely work on another pb, possibly based on s2 of the show, and i think the hero/villain might become its own multi chapter fic... we'll see!
> 
> anyway, thank you all again and enjoy some sara/mick bonding because who doesn't love their friendship.

“I’m not one for jewellery.” Mick grunted as he placed the ring on the table in front of Sara.

She pressed her lips together and shook her head. “He gave it to you, Mick.” 

“And I’m giving it to you.” Mick’s tone was gruff but he spoke with an air of finality. He slid into the seat opposite Sara, crossing his arms and looking anywhere but at her. 

Sara took a deep breath before picking up the ring, turning it over so the silver flashed in the light. Aesthetically, it was nothing special, just a band of metal, but her heart tightened with the significance that lay behind it. 

“Even the best laid plans can go sideways.” She murmured. And God was that true. Among the many lessons she had learned aboard the Waverider, the biggest one that nothing was ever going to happen as planned. She had expected to be a last resort, called out when a little violence was necessary then keeping to herself for the rest of the trip. She never thought that she could establish bonds, develop friendships: with a girl she had initially found irritating, a know it all old man, the captain of the football team and the science geek. A fiery convict and his smooth talking partner. 

Killer, Klepto and Pyro. This wasn’t their end. He would live on through them.

She reached for Mick’s arm, forcing him to meet her eyes. “Thank you.” She said, slowly and deliberately and with every ounce of feeling her weary heart could stand to offer.

Mick’s gaze was solemn as he nodded. He shrugged off her hand so he could stand and walk towards the exit, uncomfortable with sentimentality. In the doorway he paused and turned back to Sara, who was still sat toying with the ring.

“Don’t think you’re getting the gun, Blondie.” He warned. “That one is mine.”

Sara smirked, recognising the opportunity he had presented. “I’ll bet you I can down a beer faster than you for it.” She challenged.

Mick’s eyes narrowed. “You’re on.”


	4. 'I didn't want you to be a hero. I wanted you to stay alive.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n - i don’t think this is quite what the prompt wanted, but i had a plot bunny and i ran with it, clearly i have vigilante!snart on the brain. ignore that e2 snart was mayor in the flash. again, tempted to write more of this version of leonard and the sara from his world if people are interested.
> 
> thank you again for all the support and feedback, it is massively appreciated and any prompts are always welcome!

Leonard Snart didn’t think his life could get any weirder when Rip Hunter recruited him for his team. Learning that the ship could travel in time was one thing. Learning that the ship could travel between worlds was a whole different ball game. 

Seeing Sara alive had felt like a punch to the gut. The love of his life, who on his earth had died rescuing the people of The Glades, his partner in justice, the White Canary to his Captain Cold, had stared up at him with tearful eyes before turning on her heel and storming off. After he agreed to stay with this version of Rip’s team to help them defeat Savage, she had barely spoken more than two words to him, purposefully avoiding being in the same room as him at all times.

Until now. Rip needed the two of them to infiltrate a museum after hours. Leonard had no idea why Rip thought he was the man for the job - he’d never broken into anywhere in his life - but he didn’t want to pass up the opportunity to speak to this Sara and find out why she hated him so much. If on mission was the only, chance he got, then so be it.

“Why aren’t I on the team?” He broached the subject cautiously as she scanned the security controls to try figure out how to switch off the precautions set in place. “Your Earth’s version of me, that is.”

“You died.” Sara said shortly, flicking a switch and slamming the control panel shut. She stood up and walked away without waiting to see if he followed.

Leonard quickened his pace to keep up with her. He’d expected that answer after he noticed the mostly sorrowful looks the team directed at him. “And were we…?”

“No.”

Ah. Yes then. “And was I a good guy? A hero?”

Sara let out a noise that could only be classed as a snort. “Supposedly.”

“You don’t sound sure?”

Sara sighed. “You died sacrificing yourself for the team.”

“You don’t think that’s something a hero would do?” Leonard pointed out a little heatedly. 

“I didn’t want you to be a hero. I just wanted you to stay alive.” Sara bit back, coming to a stop and wheeling to face him, her expression dark. 

Something in Leonard snapped. “I could say the same about you.” He shouted.

Sara blinked at him, surprised by the outburst and the loss of his calm exterior. “Excuse me?”

“Sara - my Sara - she… She died. Saving people. She was a vigilante, like me.” He swallowed and looked away.  
“‘Your’ Sara?” She asked, gentler this time. 

Leonard’s eyes flicked up to hers, then back to the floor confirming her assumption. ‘My Sara’ didn’t mean the one of his Earth, it meant the one who had belonged to him in a bigger meaning of the word. 

“So your Sara died and our Leonard died.” She could laugh at the irony. “I’m not her, Snart.”

“I know.” Leonard answered quietly. “And I’m not him. So what do we do about it?"

Sara sighed then walked towards him, holding her hand out as a peace offering. “We steal this artefact and use it to take down Savage. Then you go back to your world and I stay in mine and we mourn each other.” She smiled sadly at him. “Our versions of each other. What do you say, Crook?”

Leonard took her hand and squeezed it. “Sounds like a plan, Vigilante.”


	5. AU: Leonard is a hero and Sara is a bad guy part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n - so lots of people asked for more of the leonard/sara hero/villain plot. i've started writing what i think will be a three or four chapter fic, but in the meantime, here's a little bit more that shed background info you need to know but i couldn't find a way to slip into the main fic feat. Lisa Snart little sister extraordinaire. hopefully i'll be posting the first chapter of the main fic in the next few days :)

“Lisa!” Sara’s shout could be heard across the corridor before the blonde burst into Leonard’s office and hugged his little sister. It never failed to amaze him how two professional adult women could be reduced to giggling school girls whenever they were in the same room together.

“Isn’t there somewhere else you can do this?” He complained loudly over their animated chatter, although his smile gave him away.

Lisa fixed him with a look, but Sara waved them both off. “Its fine,” she reassured. “I was just going for a coffee run, actually. Want anything?”

“Cappuccino would be amazing right now.” Lisa admitted gratefully and Sara nodded as she left.

“Are you not getting anything?” She asked Leonard, sliding into the seat opposite her big brother.

He glanced up from the paperwork he was going over. “Hmm? Oh, she knows my order.”

Lisa’s eyes lit up in the way only a little sister with new blackmail material’s could. “Oh really?”

Leonard sighed and set the papers down on his desk before looking across as Lisa. “No, Lisa.”

“You do know you’re allowed to have a social life, right?” Lisa scoffed. “And flirting with The Canary doesn’t count.”

“I do not flirt with-” Leonard let out a deep breath to calm his defensive tone. “-her. I don’t flirt with anybody.”

Lisa pouted, any pretence of a adult conversation dropped as she went old school little sister tricks. “Lenny…” She whined. “You can’t spend all your time working.”

“Coming from the assistant district attorney of the city.” Leonard fixed her with a wry smile.

She scowled at him. “Look. Sara is nice. I used to work with her sister before… everything. She’s been through a lot, but she’s great. And you’re great. So, why not?”

Leonard stood and moved away from her to file some papers away, taking the moment where his face was hidden to close his eyes. Sara was great, he knew that, and sometimes when she smiled up at him… But he couldn’t shake the memory, blonde hair tickling his cheek, painted red lips brushing his own, bright blue eyes behind a white leather mask…

No. That was way too much crazy to get his office crush involved with.

-

“I’m just saying, it might be nice for you to buy her a coffee for once instead of the other way round.”

“Yes, Lisa, you’ve been saying it all day.” Leonard growled. “Is now really the time?”

They’d been tipped off that The Canary was planning to rob a high profile jewellery store - the one that Ray Palmer had bought Felicity Smoak’s engagement ring from, Lisa had squealed excitedly as though that had meant anything to him and Mick - and were currently casing the streets outside it in full gear. Leonard was determined to not let her get away again.

The sound of smashing glass alerted their attention and Lisa took off without a second thought, leaving her brother fuming as he ran after her, losing sight of her as she dived into the shop.

He was only a few moments late to stop her crumpling to the floor, pushing past the figure in white to drop beside his sister.

“Didn’t realise you had a little girlfriend.” The Canary jeered, standing across from Leonard where he was cradling Lisa in his arms, searching desperately for the pulse that thankfully beat strong under his fingers.

He glared at her. “She’s my sister.”

There was a shift between them as The Canary’s lips parted slightly, the surprised intake of air audible across the jewellery store. She lowered her staff, arms hanging limply at her side.

“I… I didn’t know.” She gasped out. “I’m sorry, I wouldn’t have- I’m sorry.” She choked out, before fleeing out of the store, her heist seemingly forgotten.

Lisa stirred in his arms and he let out a deep sigh of relief. “You’re okay, I’ve got you.” He raised his hand to the comm in his ear. “Mick, bring the car around, please.”

Lisa struggled upright, batting his concerned hands away. “I’m fine, I’m fine, she just took me by surprise.” She rubbed a sore spot on her head, wincing slightly before taking in the room, shattered glass scattered across the floor. “She got away.” She realised dejectedly.

“But she didn’t take anything.” Leonard pointed out.

Lisa frowned at him as he helped her to her feet. “Why?”

He shook his head. “I have no idea.”

-

Sara was late into the office the next morning. Leonard saw her through the open door of his office fumbling with her keys before dropping them and resting her forehead against the door with a loud of sigh.

“Here, let me.” He slipped out of his office and scooped her keys up. She backed out of the way to allow him to unlock her office door. Her silence was a little unnerving, so he turned to her, shocked to see her make up free with her eyes lined with red. “You okay?”

Sara have him a half hearted smile. “Fine. Thanks for…” She gestured at her door before slipping her keys out of his hand and walking into her office. Leonard nodded and turned to go back to his own, but paused in the middle of the corridor.

He moved back to Sara’s office, rapping his knuckles against her doorframe. “Hey, Sara… How about I get you a coffee?”

Her answering smile was worth him skipping over researching The Canary’s family for.


	6. Sara dies and Leonard is waiting for her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> with bonus laurel because laurel is always a bonus. also actual drabble length drabble!

Sara had decided on the day Leonard died that the only person allowed to sacrifice them self was her. She didn't tell anyone, kept it as a promise to herself as she surveyed the team, congregated in the control room to raise a toast to their fallen comrade.

It was a promise she kept the day Savage and Kendra squared off for the final time. The rest of the team were fighting off Savage's minions when Sara saw one break away from Firestorm and race at Kendra with his gun aimed squarely at her.

She didn't even think as she kicked her opponent away and flung herself before Kendra just as a gunshot cracked through the air.

She vaguely registered Kendra's scream of rage as her mace connected with Savage, then a hand pressing against the flaming hot pain in her chest. She could hear someone saying her name, a few different voices actually, female, male, one distinctly British... 

The last thing she remembered was the ironic thought that third time was the charm.

-

It was just like she remembered. Pitch black and cold. Sara stretched her arms out into the unending darkness even though she knew nothing was around her. Just her and the infinite dark of death.

She took a few steps forward experimentally and her hand came into contact with something solid. That was new. She reached out and felt a handle against her fingers. Frowning, she twisted it and pushed forward, stumbling through a doorway.

Laurel and Leonard were sat in the cargo bay of the Waverider, squaring off over a crate, each holding a fan of cards and appraising the other over the top of them. They both looked up as Sara slowly walked towards them. 

"Sara!" Laurel rushed forward and enveloped her baby sister in a tight hug. Sara felt tears rush to her eyes as she breathed in the familiar scent that followed Laurel around, hardly believing what was happening as she returned the embrace. Laurel pulled away slowly, holding her at arm's length and taking in the sight of her, before turning so she could see Leonard.

"Nice of you to drop in, Assassin." He drawled before dealing an extra pile of cards into the game for her. Laurel smiled and took Sara's hand. 

Sara blinked back tears. "What are you guys doing here?" She choked out.

Leonard looked up at her with a wry smirk, although his eyes were genuine as they bore into hers. "Making sure that this time it isn't so lonely."


	7. Leonard and Sara meet his Earth-2 counterpart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to let everyone know that i have changed my tumblr url, so if you want to send a prompt (and please do!!) it's now saralxnces.tumblr.com :)

“There’s a breach right by your position.” Cisco warned over the comms and Leonard shifted his gun up as he and Sara made their way around the corner. A glowing orb of light pulsed before them. “You’ll just need to activate the device underneath it. But check if there’s any Earth-2 nasties around first.”

“Remind me why we’re doing this?” Sara teased.

Leonard rolled his eyes. “I owed Team Flash a favour. We shall never speak of it again.”

“Woah!” Sara took a few paces back as someone fell through the light, landing heavily on his knees. Leonard trained the cold gun on him while Sara unfolded her staff, taking up a stance that showed she was prepared to fight. 

The man straightened up, dusting off the well fitted and expensive looking suit he wore. It was dark blue, with an icy grey tie knotted smartly around his neck, a shining watch glinting from his wrist. He looked up and caught sight of the blonde in front of him.

“Sara! Thank god.” He took two steps towards her, cupping her face and kissing her soundly.

Leonard decided that being a hero sucked as he watched his doppelganger make out with Sara. Who didn’t seem to be doing anything to stop it, now that he thought about it. He cleared his throat loudly and they both turned to him, his mirror image a little bashful while Sara looked pleased as punch. He glowered at her.

“You seem to be a little lost.” Motioning with his gun, he indicated to the breach.

The smartly dressed Snart looked between his Earth-1 counterpart and Sara, who shrugged. “Ah.” He ran a hand over his closely cropped hair. “I should probably be going back through there, right?”

Leonard narrowed his eyes and nodded.

“Right. Apologies.” He offered to Sara with an awkward smile.

“Not at all.” She grinned. “Tell your version of Sara that she is a very lucky girl.”

-

Back on the Waverider, Leonard knocked on Sara’s bedroom door, swinging his body through the doorframe to look at her reproachfully. “Enjoy your little liplock with my other self?”

Sara shrugged, not looking up from where she was sharpening her knives.

“You didn’t do anything to stop it.” He pointed out.

“You jealous, Snart?”

“Of myself?” He snorted. “Hardly.” He entered her room and picked up one of the blunt knives, running a finger along the blade. “Just that if I’d known it was that easy to steal a kiss from you, I would have done it a while ago.”

She raised her eyebrows at him. He tossed her the knife and winked. “Later, Assassin.”


	8. 'Reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys, this collection has passed 1000 hits; i am genuinely amazed. thank you all so so so much! to celebrate here's a little drabble i forgot to post earlier on that for once isn't randomly over complicated by moi. 
> 
> i've got so many more drabbles and one shots in the pipeline for you guys, as well as an update on she sings the revolution, so thanks for sticking around so far!

They had been gathered by Rip on that first fateful rooftop a month after Savage’s defeat. Their former captain had got in contact with them all saying he had some new information to share with them.

They stood, squinting in the sun as he approached with a familiar figure in tow.

“Leonard! You’re alive!” Kendra gasped, grasping Ray’s arm. The scientist’s face was lit up like a kid on Christmas morning, eyes practically glowing with happiness.

“Mr Snart,” Stein held out his hand, chest puffed out with stubbornly held back emotion. “Good show.”

Leonard shook his hand with a wry smile, clapping Jax on the shoulder before being enveloped by Mick in a bear hug. He slapped his friend’s back fondly, gripping his hand in a tight handshake when he was released.

He turned to Sara.

“Reports of my death have been greatly exaggerrated.” He drawled.

If he hadn’t been dead before, Sara’s glare could have finished him off. “You don’t say.” She snarled before swinging and landing a solid punch to his face. She drew her hand back and whirled round, coat flapping behind her as she stalked to the other side of the rooftop angrily.

Kendra immediately hovered around Leonard, trying to help. “She’ll come round, I’m sure she’s just-”

“Nah.” Leonard rubbed his jaw with a rueful smirk as he watched Sara’s figure retreat into the distance. “She’s happy to see me.”


	9. Sara and Leonard are taken by their older selves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was written for agentmarymargaretskitz because yesterday was her birthday wooooooooooo

They were trying to get away from Savage’s minions in 2166 when they ran into themselves.

“You need to come with us.”

-

“We’re currently working to bring down a… Savage-wannabe.” The older Sara explained. She couldn’t have been too much older than her younger self, with only a few more lines traced around her eyes and the corner of her mouth. Her hair was chopped to her shoulders, sharpening her cheekbones even more, but she still carried herself loosely and ready to spring into action. “When we – you – took him down, some of his more fanatical followers came out of the woodwork. Rip didn’t realise until loads of them had already come into power.”

“So where’s the team?” The younger Leonard asked. The ship they’d been brought onto was a lot smaller than the Waverider, although the structure and design of it was extremely similar ot the original.

“Rip, Stein and Mick are working on a way to harness the power of the Oculus. It’s a consciousness that allows us to see into time, meaning we would be able to track down all of Savage’s followers.” Older Sara explained. “Jax and Ray are at the base developing new technology to improve the ships. That’s where this came from; all the tech of the Waverider but more compact.”

Sara narrowed her eyes. “And Kendra?”

Older Leonard smirked. He too looked slightly different, with greyer hair and happier eyes, but his mannerisms hadn’t changed a bit. “Off in marital bliss with a reincarnated Carter Hall.”

“And… Us two?” Younger Leonard asked disdainfully, pointing a finger between the younger and older versions of himself and Sara.

“Sometimes the guys get glimpses through the Oculus and then we get sent on mission.” Older Sara explained. “If we need more power, some of the original team come with us. Otherwise, it’s just the two of us.”

“Like Bonnie and Clyde.” Older Leonard put in.

Older Sara turned and gave him a long suffering glare. “Nothing like Bonnie and Clyde.”

“That’s all very well,” Younger Leonard chimed up, suddenly very uncomfortable with the amount of domesticity in front of him. “But what are we doing here?” He paused then gestured to himself and the younger Sara. “As in, we, not…” he waved his hand in their older versions direction. “…we.”

“We think that our opponent is trying to take us out by going after our younger selves.” Older Sara explained.

“Like The Pilgrim?” Younger Sara asked.

“Exactly.” Older Sara nodded. “We just need to keep you guys here for a while, then we’ll drop you off exactly where we left you and you can return to your mission against Savage. No one will even know you’re gone.”

-

“So, now I guess we know how younger us felt when we took them out of the timestream.” Sara folded her arms and leaned against the wall of the room her older version had offered her. It was eerily similar to her own one in the Waverider, but empty apart from a bed. “Well, how I felt. You were just a baby.”

Leonard lifted himself onto the bed, leaning back and swinging his legs. “I’m sure you were a wonderful babysitter.”

Sara rolled her eyes at him. “I wonder what mess future us have gotten themselves into.”

Leonard shrugged, uninterested. “Probably stole from the wrong person. It happens.”

“I thought you were a master thief?” Sara mocked shock.

Leonard glanced up at her from the corner of his eye. “Everyone makes the odd mistake when there’s a… distraction.” He drawled.

She smirked. “Are you saying I distract you, Snart?”

He stood up and sauntered over to her, leaning against the wall so he was towering over her. “I’m saying something has made us a team in the future. Kept us two together, specifically.” He lowered his gaze to her lips slowly. “I wonder what that could have been…”

-

“Oh, this is the moment you admitted your feelings for me!” 

“If I remember correctly, you’re the one that admitted your feelings to me.”

“You’re remembering wrong.”


	10. Leonard sees the Black Canary outfit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes i write a drabble and it's actually drabble length! woohoo!

The name had sounded familiar the moment it had left Rip’s mouth. It was one of her contacts from when she had been the Black Canary; and now he had information of Vandal Savage that they needed. She agreed to go meet him and see if he would talk to her, since they had helped each other out before. The only problem was-

“He’s not going to recognise me.” She pointed out. “Whenever I met up with him, I had to keep y identity secret. I only ever went in my Black Canary outfit.”

That was how she ended up heading down the corridor of the Waverider in Gideon’s newly synthesized black leathers, fashioned down to every last detail to look just like her old costume, wig and mask included.

Leonard turned the corner and paused, eyebrows slightly drawn as she walked towards him.

“What?” She asked, defensively.

He shook his head. “Nothing. I just prefer your whites.” He smirked. “Get to see your pretty face then.”

Sara rolled her eyes and brushed past him, secretly glad that the Black Canary outfit included the mask he was set against as it hid the light pink blush on her cheeks.


	11. We're enemies but we keep kissing when we're fighting oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don’t think this is quite what the prompt meant but oh well. when have i ever filled a prompt and actually done 100% what it said? hope you like it anyway :)

Star City wasn’t his favourite place, but at least their vigilantes didn’t have super powers which made his life a whole lot easier.

“I’m gonna have to stop you there.” A woman’s voice spoke from behind him and he turned to see a woman in white leathers. He slammed shut the door on the van behind him, holding a hand up to Mick who was starting to clamber out of the driver’s seat to help him.

Leonard rolled his eyes behind his goggles. “Sorry, lady, but I’m on a tight schedule.” He drawled.

“Something tells me you’re going to be late.” The woman cliked her tongue, then flew at him, a staff snapping to full length in one hand while the other caught him in the gut, making him double over. He felt the breath rush out of him just before the staff smacked across his jaw.

He wasn’t one to fight with his hands, so he stumbled back a few paces to gain some time, then whipped the cold gun out and froze her feet to the floor. He smirked as she cursed him and he would be lying if it wasn’t oddly hot to hear such filthy language coming from someone so small.

He caught the fist she flew at him and brought her knuckles to his mouth, feathering the lightest of kisses over them. “You’re right. Now I am running late.”

She glared.

-

A couple of hours later, shivering under the blankets that Felicity kept piling onto her, Sara met Oliver with a level stare.

“Captain Cold. That sunuvabitch is mine. Got it?”

“Sara…”

She gave him her most intimidating glare as Felicity tucked a fuzzy pink sweater over her shoulders. “Mine.”

-

“Cold.”

“Canary.”

They’d both done their research since the last time they met. Cisco had got in touch and offered to upgrade Sara’s suit with anti-freeze technology, so she felt much more prepared for his cheating this time round.

He aimed for her feet again and she sighed as ice coated her from the knee down. “Oh no.” She deadpanned. “Whatever will I do now?”

His ‘victory’ expression collapsed into a confused frown (which was weirdly a little bit cute) and she smirked before kicking out and smashing straight through the icy barrier he’d created. Using his surprise to her advantage, she slammed her hand into his forearm, forcing him to drop the cold gun then kicked it away so it went skittering away into the alley.

A few well placed punches later and Snart was down for the count.

Siren wailed in the distance and Sara smirked. Crouching beside Snart, she pressed her lips to his cheek, leaving an imprint of red lipstick against his skin.

-

“I’m not working with him.” Sara said shortly, arms crossed as she glared at Rip Hunter. The only indication she gave of what she was talking about was a jerk of her head towards Leonard who was sprawled across one of the chairs, examining his nails.

“Come on, Canary.” He butt in before Rip could protest. “Surely I should be the one complaining here. You got me arrested after all.”

Sara turned to him with a gaze that could melt an iceberg. “You froze me to the floor. Twice.”

“I’m Captain Cold.” Snart rolled his eyes. “That’s what I do.”

“Miss Lance, you and Mr Snart are simply going to have to find a way to work together in some form of harmony. Both of your skills are required in order to complete this mission.” Rip tried to soothe Sara, but backed away hurriedly at the look she gave him.

“Ugh.” Sara turned her death glare onto Snart, hoping to warn him off her. Instead, he smirked and blew her a kiss.

-

They did, despite their protests, work together. And, more surprisingly to both of them and their teammates, they worked together well.

Until-

“Sara! Sara, it’s me- goddamnit-“ Leonard tried to hold her at arms length as she clawed at him, a noise that could only be described as a howl leaving her throat as she swiped and missed his face. She’d taken down a whole room of Savage’s men and had now turned her sights onto him, her eyes blank and showing no recognition when he yelled her name. Her nails scratched down his neck and he winced, grabbing both her wrists in one hand and grasping her chin in the other, forcing her to look him in the face.

“Sara, this is not you. You are stronger than this. Stop.” He told her firmly, watching as realisation filtered into her eyes.

“Leonard. ‘m sorry.” She muttered, falling face first into his chest as the blood lust drained out of her, body limp and tired as he scooped her up against him.

“This doesn’t mean I like you.” Leonard huffed as he adjusted his hold on her.

“Fuck you.” Sara grumbled.

He snorted and kissed her forehead as she gave into her exhaustion.

-

“Get him out of here.”

“No.”

“Just do it.”

“I said no.”

“It’s not a request, Sara.” Leonard snarled over his shoulder. “Why do you always have to fight me?”

“Because you’re always pulling stupid shit!” Sara shouted right back. “I’m not leaving you to die here!”

“I’m not asking for your permission.” He said coldly, with an air of finality that brought tears to Sara’s eyes unbidden.

She stared at him for a moment, then grasped his arm and used it to pull herself up to his height. Her lips slanted over his, the world and their fight pausing for what felt like the longest and shortest of minutes as closed his eyes and revelled in the angry kiss she had given him.

After forever and no time at all, she pulled away, her hand sliding off his arm but her gaze never leaving his. Then she gathered up Mick and was gone.

-

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you had a plan.” Sara growled, hand coming up to slap him. He caught her wrist before her palm could make contact with his face, grabbing the other arm for good measure, and ued his grip to pull her up against him.

“Sara.” He closed the distance, nosing brushing hers, breath fanning across her face as he sighed. “Let’s not fight anymore.”


	12. Tending an injury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon asked for captain canary tending an injury and i actually wrote what it says on the tin!! i'm getting better guys!!
> 
> updates are coming for 'she sings the revolution' and 'through a silver storm' in the next couple of days, so keep an eye out :)

Leonard’s eyes had turned purple overnight. He walked into the control room – fully dressed, of course, even though it was the equivalent of three in the morning – and sighed when he spotted Sara. She was slouching in the captain’s chair, flicking idly through information from Gideon had provided, but looked up when she heard him approach.

“Ooh.” She winced sympathetically. “Nice shiners.”

He rolled his eyes, then hissed when the tired muscles of his eyes protested. “I didn’t think anyone else would be up.”

Sara shrugged, abandoning her reading to walk over to him. She stopped a foot away and narrowed her eyes, analysing the puffy purple marks across his face. “Those keeping you awake?”

Leonard was about to reply sarcastically, but her expression was genuinely concerned, so he nodded. “What can I say, I like to sleep on my front.” He drawled, trying not to let her see how much pain he actually was in. He’d had worse, definitely, but the guilt that came with these bruises made them feel ten times worse. That being said, the relief that Mick had taken his anger out and was now working to get over it was a positive factor – he’d take these injuries and more for that.

Sara rolled her eyes at his offhand comment and simply took his hand. She led him to her room, dragging him in despite protest and nudging him towards her bed. She rummaged around in a trunk at the foot of her bed; Leonard craned to look over her shoulder, but only spotted a couple of knives, some jars of herbs and a- was that a bow and arrow? 

The lid slammed shut and Sara smirked as she caught him being curious. “Leftovers from old lives.” She said shortly, but not rudely. In her hands there was a jar of green paste; Leonard wrinkled his nose when she unscrewed the lid and the scent of moss and damp floated over.

“Island remedy.” She explained at his raised eyebrow, dipping her finger into the mush and smearing it across the bruises. “Don’t tell anyone, they’ll all be wanting to use it.”

“Only for special occasions?” Leonard prompted, hoping she would say more. He had to admit, he was curious about this mysterious island she rarely mentioned.

“Only for special people.” She smirked flirtatiously, their default setting when situations got a bit close to the bone.   
Sara finished up, wiping her fingers on her shirt once she was done.

“Am I clear to go, Doc?” Leonard drawled, putting on an air of impatience.

“Almost…” Sara leaned down and kissed his temple, just shy of the green muck that was admittedly soothing the throbbing pain in his face. Leonard’s head shot up to stare at her as she pulled away, and she grinned. “Lance family remedy. Don’t tell anyone, they’ll all be wanting to use it.” She repeated, her eyes shining with mirth.

“Well.” Leonard composed himself and strolled through the door. “I’ll take your bedside manner over Gideon’s any day.”

Sara followed him. “Or you could not get yourself injured?” She suggested.

“And miss out on the Lance family’s health secrets?” Leonard winked. “Never.”


	13. she sings the revolution alternate ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the lovely Ethala suggested this alternate ending to my fic 'she sings the revolution' inspired by 3x01 of arrow... it's angsty and sad and someone dies so i get if you want to skip past
> 
> but if you're a masochist like me enjoy!!

“For god’s sake, Sara, I’m trying to offer you a way out he-“ Leonard was cut off by Sara’s mouth on his. 

He let out an initial noise of surprise which was captured by her lips as she deepened the kiss. Her hands were gripping his parka, pulling him down to her (had the height difference always been that much?) so he towered over her, breaking apart only to move in again. He was more prepared this time, one hand cupping her jaw so he could angle her face up and not have to stoop to reach her; the other gripped her hip to keep her against him. Her lips parted beneath his as she sighed into his mouth, making him shudder. She slowed the kiss down, relishing the feel of his mouth against hers, her teeth scraping his bottom lip and making the hand on her hip flex in surprise before holding onto her tighter.

She pulled back ever so slightly, her eyelashes brushing his cheeks as she opened her eyes, the clear blue looking up almost shyly to meet his icy greys. 

“Consider yourself distracted.” She whispered against his lips, then the ends of her hair smacked across his face as she turned and ran.

Leonard stared after, willing himself to follow but not able to manage it. She made it to the end of the block, before turning back still moving as she watched him watching her. There was a charged moment as they stared at each other across the distance, both breathing a little heavily. Leonard swore he could just about make out pink splotches on her cheeks.

Sara grinned, then jumped to grab onto the bottom rung of a fire escape, pulling herself up with ease. In a few seconds she was scaling the building, flipping onto the roof and out of his sight. 

Leonard smiled to himself, looking up at the rooftop she had just disappeared onto, half hoping to see her one last time. Logically, he knew she wouldn’t sty nearby, that she’d probably already made it across the block with her crazy parkour skills, but he still waited a moment, watching.

His desire to see her again was quickly rewarded as he noticed a silhouette against the raised wall that lined the rooftop. He frowned a little, not sure what she was playing at when he’d given her an out – he could tell it was definitely her because he knew the exact shade of her hair like the blue of his gun. He took a couple of steps forward as she seemed to hover at the edge of the rooftop and then-

Then she pitched backwards, over the ledge that should have kept her safely on the roof, and plummeted down the heart stopping amount of storeys to the street below.

Leonard broke into a run, skidding to a halt just after she hit the ground with a sickening thud that made his stomach drop. He fell to his knees, hands brushing her blonde hair away from the surprised expression that was frozen on her face.

“No…” He mumbled, desperately reaching for her pulse. He pressed his fingers against her neck, feeling his own heart beating in his throat while hers didn’t move at all. “No, no, no, no… Sara! Sara, no, come on, please…” He hauled her into his arms, one of his hands brushing something feathered.

He cradled the top half of her body against his chest and looked down, finally taking in the three arrows protruding from her stomach. Her blood left a bold red stain against the white of her Canary leathers that was growing, seeping away from where the sharp tips had pierced her skin. She would have been dead before she hit the ground.

“Oh god…” Leonard choked, feeling sick to his stomach. 

He looked up desperately and finally noticed the dark figure stood on the rooftop Sara had fallen from, looking down. A hood concealed the face of her killer, the bow held tightly to their side confirming that they were the one to release the arrows. The silhouette stared down at Leonard for a moment longer, then disappeared into the night.

Leonard didn’t realise he was crying until a tear fell onto Sara’s cheek, a cheek still slightly tinged with pink from the flush of their kiss. He buried his face in her hair, breathing in the fruity scent that followed her around, the one he always associated with her.

That was how Mick and Lisa found him a few minutes later, Lisa dropping to her knees beside her brother with a strangled sob while Mick stood respectively behind them, head bowed.

“Lenny…” Lisa grabbed his arm, pressing her face into his shoulder so she didn’t have to look at her fallen friend, the woman she had only moments before been thinking of with a murderous rage. No matter how much she had hated Sara when she had threatened Cisco, she never wanted to see the woman dead.

Leonard slowly lowered Sara’s body to the ground, moving a shaking hand to gently slide her eyelids closed. Then he pulled Lisa into a strong hug, letting her curl herself around him as she cried. He met Mick’s eyes evenly over his sister’s head, his gaze dark and still a little tearful.

“We’re looking for an archer.” Leonard announced. Mick nodded. “And we’re going to find them.”


	14. legion!leonard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an anon on tumblr asked me for my take on the leonard snart of the legion of doom... because i don't have a clue what i actually think is happening, but i know a lot of good theories, i wrote this instead!

Sara waited outside the holding bay that currently held Leonard in the large glass cell that had once housed Mick, back when the pyro was brain washed and dangerous. None of them had expected the same fate to befall his partner.

If that was what had happened; Gideon couldn’t tell, what with all the magic Darhk had performed to conceal Leonard’s DNA and brain from them. He could be a past version of their crook, one messed up by the time stream, a Leonard cloned from the one they knew.

She looked up as Mick slipped out of the bay.

“Your turn, Blondie.” Mick muttered gruffly. “Don’t hold your breath though.”

Sara patted his arm sympathetically as she passed by, schooling herself as she walked in.

His face was already prepared with a glare when she let herself in. He was slouched against the wall of the far side of the cell, arms folded and legs arranged in a way that didn’t look comfortable, even though Sara knew it was completely natural to him. His eyes were cold; no glimpse of the usual twinkle that normally appeared in them when he was in her presence. 

“Change of tactics from your captain.” He drawled observantly, tilting his head to the side. “Bring in the pretty one. Sorry, sweetheart, I’m not that easy.”

Sara rolled her eyes. “Calm down, hotshot.” 

She dropped down and crossed her leg. Out of her back pocket she pulled a pack of cards, dealing his allotted amount through the slot that was normally reserved for food. Then she calmly fanned out her own set and started arranging them into patterns she wanted. 

Then she looked up expectantly.

Leonard was watching her with a confused expression, in the exact same position as before. “What are you doing?”

“Playing gin.” Sara said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. “And it’s your turn.” She waited. “What? Have you got something better to be doing?”

He continued to stare at her, before hesitantly pushing off the wall. Gingerly, he lowered himself to the floor in front of her with only the glass of the cell door separating them, eyeing her like there was some sort of trick he couldn’t figure out. He picked up the cards, shuffling through them, then glanced back at her.

“Can you pass me a card?” 

Sara raised an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes.

“Please.” He sarcastically enunciated.

She grinned and flicked a card through the slot to him, then took her turn. 

She didn’t care what Gideon said; Leonard was in there somewhere and she was determined to find him.


	15. 'i vote today to be a pyjama day'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from a list of prompts, agentmarymargaretskitz chose (among others) 'i vote today to be a pyjama day'
> 
> enjoy and don't forget to comment :)

The entire team turned to look at Sara as she slouched into the main area of the Waverider. Her hair was piled up on top of her head in a messy bun with rogue strands flying out everywhere, including a particularly stubborn one she kept batting out of the way of her eyes. She was still dressed in her clothes from the day before - the clothes, incidentally, she had been wearing when she drank Mick under the table during their outing with Leonard to a nearby bar. 

Mick had yet to surface.

Rip sighed. “Ms Lance, I simply can’t allow-”

“Come on, Rip,” Leonard drawled, popping the ‘p’ drily. “The lady isn’t well.”

Sara side-eyed him through her hungover fog, wondering where he was going with this.

“And I’m sure that had nothing to do with the copious amounts of alcohol she and Mr Rory drank last night?” Rip asked in a disappointed tone.

Sara frowned. “’She’ is right here, you know.”

“Not a drop passed Sara’s lips.” Leonard declared boldly. “Gideon’s artificial stew however…” He patted his stomach and grimaced theatrically. “I’ll walk Sara back to her room, make sure she has everything she needs…” He winked at her. “Or wants.” 

The walk back through the corridors was silent as Sara considered what Leonard had just done for her. As they passed the bathroom, the sound of Mick retching filled the air.

“Thanks.” Sara muttered grudgingly, as the hacking noises faded behind them.

Leonard waved her off. “Not a problem.” They stopped outside her door, but Leonard leaned against the frame, effectively making her unable to open it. “In fact,” he continued, looking down at her with a smirk. “Maybe I’ll join you.”

Sara met his gaze evenly (even though the room was still tilting slightly) and ducked under his arm, sliding the door open and sauntering in. “Fine. But then I’m changing my mind.” She called as she snatched up the painkillers by her bed and downed a couple.

Leonard swung himself so he was leaning against the inside wall of her room, the door sliding shut behind him. “Oh?”

She tossed the pills aside and shrugged off her top, turning to meet his eye with a cocky smile pulling at the corner of her mouth. “No pyjamas.”


End file.
